


Slave Boy

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Het and Slash, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Luke, Uncle Owen - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, poor luke, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Young Luke has been taken prisoner by the Empire shortly after the Battle of Yavin. Furious, Darth Vader has brought him to a remote world where he will be properly punished. Enslaved in a brothel, Luke will be tested beyond imagination.Many thanks to Bladespark for creating the world, and letting me play in your sandbox!Note- please read the tags. This story may not be a great choice for some.





	Slave Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bladespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/gifts).



*Note: this story take’s place shortly after the battle of Yavin. In this version, Darth Vader was successful in hunting down the young X-wing pilot who destroyed the Death Star.  

  
  


   “I don’t know why, but he’s just not all the way broken quite yet. “

    Luke shivered. Kneeling on the floor, he kept his eyes lowered. Instead of dismissing him as usual, Art had ordered him to stay and called someone else to come up. 

     “He has the Force, but he says he can’t use it.”  Luke could feel Art’s unseen eyes drinking him in. He was stiff and sore from being locked in a cage for too long, and then being used for sex.  And he was afraid. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He wasn’t supposed to be here.The collar around his neck felt like a weight.

    Art had taken a special interest in him, and he’d made full use of his rights of ownership.  A crisscross of angry red lash marks on Luke’s back were the evidence of the nights they’d spent together.

      “To be fair, he’s a decent fuck.”

       Luke darkened.

     “And I’ve used him a few times in the tap room. He’s obedient enough.” 

      “Well of course he’s not broken yet; he’s Force sensitive. There’s always more than meets the eye with them.” The other voice was low and smooth.  Luke risked a darting glance up from the floor. He still wasn’t used to being treated like a slave, and talked about like an object. Art’s companion, a leopard with yellow eyes, circled him on all fours. His pupils narrowed to a slit when he saw Luke’s wounds.

      “No healer?” The leopard asked. 

      “Nah. He’s an offworlder. Slave laws don’t apply. That  fellow Lord Vader brought him to me a few weeks ago. Said the boy needs to be taught a lesson.” Luke could almost hear the smirk in Art’s voice. 

        He shivered again, remembering Vader’s fury when he was first captured. How could he ever be done paying for the destruction of the Death Star? Would Vader just leave him here forever?   

     “ I don’t know all the details,” Art continued. “ Lord Vader’s brought me slaves before. But never one quite as good as this one.  The thing is, he’s wasted in the tap room. I’ve got plenty of customers who would pay a lot for a private turn with a Force-Sensitive.”     

      “Especially one who isn’t under the protection of the laws,” the leopard added. Arts’ lip curled.

      “True.”

      “Well, I can see why you’ve called on me for help, my friend.” the leopard chuckled.  Slinking up to Luke, he extended a claw. Luke trembled but he managed not to shrink back when the claw reached underneath his chin. The leopard tipped his head up, forcing Luke to meet his unreadable cat eyes. 

      “He’s pretty. I can see why you like him. But  you’re never going to break him with plain old sex and violence. Not this one“

     Try as he might, Luke just wasn’t skilled enough to harness his abilities, let alone focus them on performing sex acts like Art wanted him to.  Obi-Wan had only just begun his training before he was killed. But Art kept insisting. How could he make them understand?

     The leopard gripped Luke’s chin in his paw. He pulled Luke in even closer. His white whiskers brushed Luke’s face. Luke maintained eye contact, knowing that’s what the leopard wanted. But something about the cat’s inhuman gaze made him recoil inside. 

     “You’re in luck,” The leopard said. “I have some extra time. But we’re going to need help. I know of some tools of persuasion we can use on him. By the time we’re done with him he’ll be begging to do your bidding. ”  

       Luke’s heart sank.  His back was still injured from the last time Art got frustrated with him. What could be worse than what he’d already endured? The Leopard released his chin and his lips pulled back in a grin. 

      “But first, I want to see him hurt. Call in a slave.” 

  
  


    Oni knocked softly at the door, straining to hear any sounds from the other side that would give away the reason he’d been summoned. It was unusual for Art to call for him. Aidan was in the tap room already, and Oni was supposed to be available if any of the customers requested him. 

     “Oh good, it’s you,” 

    Art sounded pleased. He opened the door, and ushered Oni inside. As he entered Art’s room he caught a quick glimpse of the scene in front of him before he had to lower his eyes to the floor. A young boy, no more than 19 or 20, was kneeling before Art and the leopard. Oni didn’t get a good look at the boy, but he didn’t look familiar. A new slave perhaps? He was wearing a collar with a chain, so he belonged to somebody.

    “Ah, yes. He’ll do quite nicely” the Leopard sounded pleased.

    Do for what? Oni tried to keep his expression neutral, so as not to attract any undue attention. Beneath his eyelids, Oni slid his glance back to the boy. He was almost naked, except for a small loincloth. His face was hidden by his sandy blond hair. Now that Oni was a little closer he could see a pattern of bruises covering the boy’s pale skin. And lash marks. Deep, and angry, these marks were not fresh. He needed a healer badly. 

     “Oni, put your cock in his mouth, and get hard.”

     “Yes, sir.”

      The boy must have forgot himself because he looked up when Art spoke. A dark bluish bruise ran down one side of his face, fading off into yellow edges. How long had Art been keeping him a secret? His eyes were clear blue and red rimmed. He’d obviously been crying. Or maybe he was about to cry. Either way, he wasn’t enjoying himself. 

      Oni noticed there weren’t any claw marks on the boy yet. But that could be because the leopard was still just getting warmed up. He grimaced, knowing what was probably in store for the boy. Art shouldn’t be allowed to treat a slave so badly.

      He approached the boy and pulled himself out from his kilt. The boy flinched. He was obviously new, and not used to providing service. And Oni had most certainly been chosen for this job because of his considerable size. This would not be fun.

     But Oni knew what he must do, and thankfully the boy acquiesced and opened his mouth. He was timid, and unskilled, and he gagged as soon as Oni slid himself in a little farther. This was no common slave, for he certainly did not know what he was doing. So Oni took the lead, and started slowly fucking Luke’s mouth. It felt nice and warm, and he hardened quickly. 

    “Take him harder” Art barked.

     “Yes, sir,” 

      Oni complied and grabbed two handfuls of the boy’s hair, one on each side, and started thrusting harder. Between the slave’s gagging and choking, tears were starting to trickle down his cheeks. Oni wished it was over already. He didn’t like the idea of hurting an unwilling victim. But he knew it was in both of their interests to satisfactorily perform. Especially with the leopard watching.  He continued pumping into the boy. 

    “Oh he’s marvelous, Arty” the leopard remarked. “I just love a boy who suffers so pretty. But now it’s time to get to work. I have something that will make your new toy a little more… cooperative.”

    The leopard reached into his satchel and withdrew a small silver tube.

    “You can stop now,” he instructed Oni.

    “Yes, Sir” Oni pulled out of the boy’s mouth.  

    “You’re doing well, pretty boy” the leopard rubbed up against the slave, his long tail curling around his waist. “But I think you’ll enjoy it a little more with some assistance.”

     “Glitterstim? Venturis, you devil! How did you get your paws on it?” Art was excited now. 

     Oni frowned. Glitterstim was a highly restricted drug , and it certainly wasn’t legal to use on slaves. He’d only ever heard of it being used in interrogations. And even then, it was mostly  on other worlds where there were more force-users. What was about to happen wasn’t mere slavery, it was more like rape. But he continued to stand still, waiting for his next orders.

    “I have my ways” the leopard grinned again. He opened the silvery tube and a flash of gold powder shimmered in the lamplight. 

    “This will make him more pliable. All under our control, of course. He won’t be able to resist.”

   Luke coughed as gold dust shimmered in the air. Little particles stuck to him, and caught in his eyes. He’d never heard of glitterstim before. It must be some kind of drug.  Art laughed and Vantural gave him a too- hard pat on the back. It was a struggle not to cringe under the leopard’s heavy paw.

     He’d been at Art’s long enough to know what was coming. But he didn’t know who, or how many. And he was already hurt from Art using him just a short time earlier. His stomach turned at the thought of getting fucked again. Even once was hard enough to endure. 

_ Obi-Wan? Please, if you’re listening… _ Luke tried to reach out with the force. It was there, and he could feel it all around. But his mind was starting to get fuzzy, and every time he grasped at a thread it disappeared. He just didn’t have enough control. 

   “Shall we see how he does? I haven’t tried him with anyone else,” Art’s tone was mischievous. Luke flushed. He didn’t like where this was going. 

   “Start fucking him, Oni “ the leopard commanded. Then he added, “I bet he’ll like it.”

   “Yes, sir.”

   Tears began stinging in Luke’s eyes again when Oni nodded and took his cock out again. What good was the Force if he couldn’t use it to get away? He knit his brow, and focused on fighting back the tears. But the panic and the anger wouldn’t subside. 

     A knot in his stomach twisted. He knew the other slave would obey and fuck him. He’d learned to be good about hiding his emotions when he was with Art. But inside he was a mix of resentment and bitterness. Art  had only ever taken him alone so far. For some reason the idea of sex with an audience felt extra disgraceful.

    But now he was starting to feel warm, and tingly. His knees were weak and the lights in Art’s room twinkled a little too brightly. The tall slave approached, erect and ready. A bulging vein snaked down one side of his shaft. He was long and wide. Much larger than Art. A wave of desperation crashed into Luke and he couldn’t stop himself from begging. 

     “Please, no!”

      He shrank back when Oni tried to turn him around to a better position. He didn’t know if he was pleading to  Art or to Oni. He just knew the glitterstim was making him lose control of his emotions. Now he was afraid and he couldn’t hold back a whimper.  

  But the other slave knew what he was supposed to do. He grabbed Luke by the arm and made him  turn around. He had to use some force because Luke was still resisting. Luke didn’t know how, but the drug seemed to have taken away his ability to hide his fear. 

   “Please...” he whispered when Oni yanked him towards the bed. 

    “Shut up and cooperate,” Oni hissed, his breath hot in Luke’s ear. “Don’t make me hurt you.”     He didn’t like being rough with the boy, but he knew it would be bad for them both if Luke put up a fight.  Sensing Luke was already overcome by the drug, Oni shoved him on the bed positioning him on all fours. The leopard eyed them keenly from across the room.  

    Luke trembled, struggling to hold himself up. What was this drug? His mind was racing yet he couldn’t think. He wanted desperately to run, or fight his way out, but he could barely move. He felt so sluggish and confused. 

     Oni grabbed his hips, getting ready to line himself up with Luke’s ass. His cock was warm and slick; he must have used lube. Luke bit back a cry as Oni slid himself in. Darkness danced around him, and he knew this is why Vader had left him here. This was his punishment. 

    But before he started thrusting, Oni leaned over Luke and whispered in his ear

    “Let’s make this easy. Don’t fight me.”

    Before Luke could reply Oni pushed in all the way. Luke yelped. Art laughed, and the leopard smiled. It hurt, but Oni did not hold back. He knew how to fuck boys properly, the way Art liked it, and Luke was no exception. But through it all, Luke couldn’t help but think about Han and Leia. Did they still wonder where he was? What would they think of him, if they knew? 

    Oni picked up his speed, drawing Luke’s attention back.  Each thrust pushed him open a little bit more, and went a little deeper. Beads of sweat formed at Luke’s brow. Oni worked him just as hard as he would any of the other slaves. Luke closed his eyes and tried to clear the chaos from his mind. He wanted to imagine himself somewhere else. Anywhere but here.        

   But the more he tried to block it all out, the more he felt a sinking sensation in his heart. Thoughts and memories from long ago flooded his mind, all mixed up with the unexpected hatred and anger surging inside him. Was this what the Dark Side felt like?

    Oni was driving in to him hard and fast, all the way to the hilt. He was going to come soon. And Luke was starting to like it. He couldn’t stop himself. The slippery fullness felt good and awful at the same time. He didn’t understand. Sex with Art never felt good, why was he enjoying it now?  

   The leopard had moved in closer. He jumped up on Art’s bed. His eyes widened and a pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips. Oni kept going. Vantural extended a claw again, and caressed Luke stiffened cock.

    “I knew you’d like it” he murmured. To Luke’s horror, he looked down and realized he was aroused. Oni’s pace picked up. Luke was nice and tight, and Oni knew just how to use him.   And now the drug was taking over and he wasn’t able to hide anything anymore. Not even one of the darkest secrets he’d ever kept. How could this be happening? 

     The leopard reached between Luke’s legs and started stroking.  

     “Oh, he’s nice and hard, Art,” his voice was velvety and smooth. “Are you sure you don’t want to sell him to me? You know how I love a good cub to toy with.”

   Art snickered, still watching from across the room. Luke noticed his pants were bulging too, despite having just come a short time ago. 

    “Especially a cub who likes getting fucked. And I think we can all agree this one does, even though he tries to deny it.” Luke tried to look away so he didn’t have to see their faces. He could barely think, and his whole body tingled. Was Vantural right? He shook his head, the drugs were clouding his thoughts. 

    Oni quickly and easily came inside Luke, shuddering as his seed rushed out.  Luke squeezed his eyes shut. A muffled sob escaped him as the sticky semen filled him up. Finally, maybe it was all over. Oni pulled out, relieved that he’d done his duty.

   But the spotted cat wouldn’t let up his taunts. He grabbed Luke’s face again with his claws, and wrenched it back around, forcing Luke to meet his speckled gold eyes again. He was still breathing hard, and he felt so weak he could hardly hold himself up.

     “Look at me, boy.”

    This time his claws were out and they dug into Luke’s skin. Luke bit his lip, afraid of what they might do next. Luke forced himself to obey. 

      “You know what I think Art? I think this one’s been holding out on you.” Luke winced at Venturis’ words. The knot of dread twisted in him again. Could he suspect? Did he somehow know? The claws were starting to hurt, and somehow he thought he could see lust in the cat’s eyes now. 

       “Yea, how so?” Art’s hand was in his pants now. After weeks of trying he liked finally getting to see Luke afraid and truly helpless. 

      “I think,” Vantural’s eyes narrowed, and his claws dug in deeper, “I think that he likes getting fucked much more than he lets on. In fact, “ the leopard smiled, revealing a row of white fangs, “I’m willing to bet he’s been getting fucked long before he came here.”   
      “ You think?” Art cocked his head, intrigued. Oni settled onto the pad near the bed, kneeling with eyes to the ground. 

      “Yes. How about it, boy? Who was it? Your father?” Luke looked away again, clutching his bloody cheek and tried to hide from the leopard’s prying eyes. He didn’t want to answer but he could feel the words bubbling up in him anyways. 

      “No, Sir.” How could this be happening?

      “Then who?” 

      “Please… Sir-” Luke cringed, trying to keep the answer from tumbling out.

      “Obey me, slave!” Vantural roared. He hit Luke in the face. His claws were out and they left little trails of blood where they’d raked across his cheek.  Oni winced on his mat. He’d never seen Vantural lose his temper. And the boy looked so small and pathetic compared to him and Art. If only he would just do as he was told!

  “I’m giving you one more chance now,” Pain raced through Luke and he clutched his face. Vantural seemed to have regained his composure from the momentary outburst. 

   “Who was it? Tell us who showed you how to please a man?” He grinned. Luke shrank back from his white fangs and hung his head.

   “My uncle” he answered softly, staring at the floor.  How could this drug make him say what he had never dared to say before? Shame washed over him 

  “You’re uncle, you say? ” the leopard smirked then nodded to Art. “See Arty, I told you there was more here than meets the eye.”

      “You can go, “ Art told Oni, smiling. “Tell Aidan he can bunk with you tonight. I have a feeling we’re going to be busy awhile yet.”

      “Yes, sir.” Oni rose silently from the pad. He kept his eyes down as he passed the bed, and the leopard. But when he reached the door he couldn’t help but hesitate for a brief moment. Oni knew exactly what was about to happen when he left them alone with the boy. He stole one last look back at the anonymous slave, now bloodied from the leopard’s strike.

   But there was nothing he could do. He was a slave too.   

 

    Luke woke slowly from a troubled sleep. He must have slipped into unconsciousness because he only had vague memories of Art leading him back to the underground detention cell he’d been kept in earlier. As his mind struggled to pierce through the leftover haze of the drug, for a brief moment he forgot where he was. It was as if his mind just hadn’t caught up quite yet. But his eyes popped open once he realized he was back in the cell.

   A medium sized metal cage waited in the corner. Art sometimes used it as an extra punishment. Luke couldn’t help but shudder when he saw it, remembering the days he’d spent in it before now. 

       But Art hadn’t put him back in the cage. He’d left Luke on a hard metal bench, his chain hung to a hook on the wall. Luke sat up gingerly, his head swimming. He must not have slept long, because the inside of his thighs were still sticky from Oni’s climax. His face was sore from the leopard’s scratches, and he hurt from being used. How long was Vader going to leave him here? And why had Obi-wan abandoned him?

    Fear began to flood in. Was this his life now? There was nothing like this wretched place on Tattooine. Not even in Mos Eisley. It would have been better if he’d been killed instead of captured. He closed his eyes and tried to initiate a Jedi calming technique. But as he settled his mind the door creaked open. Luke’s chest tightened and his heart sank. They were back for more.

   But instead of Art or Ventural, a woman slipped in. She was tall, and she wore a crimson bodysuit with a black hood.  She shut the door behind her and the mechanical locked clicked into place. The Force rippled around her.

   “Oh good, you’re awake,” 

   Luke’s eyes widened and he immediately noticed the blaster at her hip. Had Art sent her to kill him? His chain rustled as he tried to shrink into the wall.

  “Oh, are you worried about this?”

  The woman smiled and she drew her blaster from it’s holster. 

  “Not today, lucky boy.” She set the gun aside, and patted it playfully. Luke instinctively followed the curves of her body. She was fit and trim, but he couldn’t guess her age.

    “No, they’ve got plans for you. And I can see why. Force-sensitives are hard to come by on this world.” Then she smirked, “ I bet he’s been keeping you all to himself. Art’s always had a weakness for blonde boys.” 

     Luke didn’t know what to say or do. He was relieved Vantural wasn’t there, but uneasiness crept down his spine. The woman walked away from the blaster and over to the bench. She grabbed Luke’s chain and pulled him to sit up straighter. Her eyes were amber, and flecked with gold, just like the leopard’s.

    “I see you’ve met my friend, Vantural,” She caressed Luke’s wounded cheek. 

    “You’d do best not to attract his attention. He can be a little careless with the slaves. Sometimes there are… accidents” Luke grit his teeth, and silently met her gaze. She probably knew how slaves were treated here. His back was still sore, and it was obvious he’d been handled roughly. But why was she here? Why had Art sent her?

         She must have seen the question in his eyes because she pulled him in closer with the chain. He could feel her warm breath. She dipped a gloved finger into a small pocket in the belt at her hips. Luke immediately recognized it from before. Raw glitterstim. She was here to drug him again, and judging by the generous fingerfulls she’d gathered, this dose was to be much stronger than the last. 

     Before he could object, the strange woman smiled, and pressed her lips to his. He knew he shouldn’t pull away, but he did.

    “You’re lucky I like to work solo” she breathed, unphased by his small act of rebellion. “Otherwise they’d never leave you alone.” She climbed on the bench, and sank down onto his lap, legs wrapping around either side of him. A flash of panic raced through him. He did not want to be drugged again. But he had no choice. She reached up and sprinkled the dust on to his head. Luke cringed as golden particles danced in the air. His mind was already too slow.

     “Now, I know you probably think glitterstim is just a sex drug” she continued conversationally. The uneasiness inside Luke grew. The drug sure had made him more compliant with Art and Ventural.  “And while it certainly can enhance the experience, I prefer it’s original use.”  _ You see, glitterstim was originally designed for use in interrogations. _ Luke jerked when the woman spoke directly into his mind, even though she was holding his chain tight. 

     “You used the force!” He was incredulous. Only Obi-Wan had ever spoken to him like that.

     “Yes,” she laughed, “I said it’s rare to find a force user on this world, but not impossible. And when Ventural told me about you,” Her lip curled and she leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper and longer. This time he didn’t jerk away, knowing she expected proper slave behavior from him

_ I told them I could help. Art can’t do it with brute force alone.  _

__ She ground her hips a little harder against his.

_ You see, I know something they don’t.  _

      Luke stared back into her golden eyes. Vantural had already dragged the secret about Uncle Owen out of him. What more could they want from him?

_ That uncle of yours, he taught you some important things. _

      Luke fought down a flush of fury. The woman smiled

      He could feel his face tingle from the hatred boiling within him. No one was ever supposed to know about him and Uncle Owen. They didn’t understand!  His fist clenched. Strength flowed through him and for a moment he felt like he could rip the collar from his neck, and run away. The force rippled around him, as if ready to react to his will.

      But the moment of power was fleeting. The force was still elusive, always there but not quite in reach. If only he had better control of his abilities, he could use them to escape. Even if he had to use the Dark Side. What did it matter anymore? Ben was gone. Vader might never come back for him. And Vantural would want to see him again, very soon. Luke knew it.

_ You are right to be afraid.  _

     Luke tried to calm his mind. He could feel the woman inside his head, watching his secret torment ooze from its hiding place where Luke had stuffed it down. The glitterstim was making him open up more than he ever wanted to. That’s probably what she wanted. Again he wondered- who she was, and what did she want from him?

   To his relief,  she climbed off of him. Luke started feeling unsteady. Why was she here? They all kept saying they needed to break him. What more could that mean? Hadn’t he given them enough suffering? But he was trapped, with no way out.

   And now the drugs were flowing through him again. He started feeling wobbly, and dizzy.The woman’s presence felt uncomfortable in his head, like she was crowding in. He tried to block her out, but it was useless. His own thoughts were becoming scattered, and it was getting harder to hold everything together inside his head. 

    “Now Luke,” her real voice startled him when she used his name “I know you think you’ve already given us everything you have. And yes, the abuse by your uncle is nice and juicy. But I know there’s something more. Something still hiding within you.” 

     Luke started to protest, he had nothing left to hide! But she pressed a finger to his lips. Her eyes met his and he felt the slightest tightening in his throat, a warning to behave properly. He felt a tremor of fear. She was smaller than him, but she could kill him if she wanted to. And her smile was opaque, and unreadable. 

_ I have a surprise for you.  _ Luke winced when she spoke into his mind.

__ From a small case on her belt she produced a long wriggling worm. It was purple, and squishy in her grasp. The worm had an opening at one end, a slobbery mouth that opened and closed, making a slurping noise each time. She stroked it as it writhed in her hand.

_ One of my favorite toys _ . 

    Luke’s eyes widened. She grinned. Through his confusion he sensed the word in her mind,

_ Suckworm. _

      He jerked back in disgust. Waves of dizziness crashed into him at the sudden movement. He wanted to object, but he couldn’t connect the words in his head enough to muster a protest. Not that she would listen anyways. 

     But the woman could sense his horror. 

     “You don’t like my pet?” She mocked. Luke scooted further away from her, as if the extra distance might somehow save him. But the thick metal chain kept him trapped. It hung heavy from his neck. If only Luke could harness the force enough to unclick the locking mechanism of the slave collar!

    Smiling again, the woman went over to the bench. Her hips swayed as she walked. He could see the devilish amusement behind her amber eyes. He broke off from her gaze and looked away. It was all he could do. This was the life of a slave.

    She sat on the bench now, and began caressing Luke’s bare leg. He shuddered as his nerves were awakened. He knew what was coming, and that he wouldn’t be able to resist.  His breath became shorter and shallower as her fingers crept up his thigh, millimeter by millimeter. 

   For a moment he tried to focus all his remaining attention on stifling his physical response to her touch. But it was wishful thinking. The drugs were running strong in his system now, and his body responded to her just like clockwork. 

     She pressed against him, and took off his loincloth. Her devious grin widened. He was not yet fully at attention. But the suckworm would change that. She placed the purple worm on his lap. He cringed and looked away as it wriggled up his thigh. Inside his mind was a cauldron of fear, hatred, and dread. He did not want this. 

      The slippery worm heaved itself towards Luke’s cock. It’s mouth was constantly opening and closing, always searching, always sucking. It found its way easily. And before he could cry out, it’s dark squishy lips slipped over his tip. The worm’s insides were warm, and gooey, and the sucking was hard and hungry.

      A wave of revulsion washed over him as the worm eagerly sucked it’s way  down his whole length. He could sense the woman, she was still inside his mind, relishing his humiliation. He couldn’t hide anything from her.

      “That’s a good boy,” she murmured in his ear as he grew long and hard. The worm continued. 

        “You’ve always been a good boy, haven’t you? The Hero of the Rebellion, if I’m not mistaken? ” Luke’s shoulders slumped at the memory of his old life. He knew he would most likely never see any of his friends again. None of the events of the past mattered here. There was no Empire, and no Alliance. Vader had chosen this world on purpose for it’s isolation.

        She began pushing harder into his mind now. Her presence in the force was strong. She sank easily past Luke’s feeble defenses into his thoughts and memories. Luke flinched when she made her way back to the memories Vantural had already unearthed. They were freshly dug up, still sore and raw after being stuffed down and hidden for so many years. 

  “Ah there it is.” She pulled him in closer by his chain. “Such a good boy for Uncle.” Her lips grazed his. 

    Luke felt sick. He couldn’t help remembering Uncle Owen’s thick hairy body, and his sour breath. The suckworm continued, bringing him closer to a tortured climax mixed with revulsion and fury

    “Tell me Luke, did you serve him well?”

    “Yes.”

    “Often?”

    “Yes.” Luke hung his head again. The drug compelled him to answer her truthfully. Now he could see why it was used in interrogations. He couldn’t hold anything back.

    “And did you enjoy it?” Luke scowled. She already knew the answer, but she still wanted to make him say it.

    “No,” he said through clenched teeth.

    “Poor boy,” she laughed again. “It must have been difficult to keep such a secret.” Luke was breathing hard by now, and his cheeks were flushed from arousal. The suckworm had him nearing the edge. He didn’t want to come, but that was out of his control now. His mind and body were no longer his own, and in that moment he knew he existed solely for her pleasure.

    He was getting closer. But without warning, the red-clad woman reached down and pulled the suckworm off of him. It made a gulping sound as it’s mouth was tugged off his head. Luke whimpered, and his cock glistened with sticky leftover mucus. 

    Why had she let him stop? Her back was turned to him as she put away the worm. But he knew she could hear the question in his head as she tucked the worm away in its case. But somehow he knew she wasn’t finished with him quite yet. And he wished he could crawl off the bench and disappear forever. 

_     Luke _ Her voice inside his head was soft and gentle now.

    “What I want to know is, how did you get through such a terrible ordeal without letting it destroy you?” Luke blinked, unsure of where she was going with this line of thought. A million questions crowded his mind, but he was still sluggish and weak. 

    The nameless woman pushed past the landscape of pain that were the memories of his uncle. It felt like little tentacles were rushing through the channels of his brain, racing through each nook and cranny, always searching. Searching for what? What more could she possibly want from him?

     Suddenly the searching stopped

    “Ah, there it is.” 

     Luke held perfectly still.

     He frowned in confusion. But before he could speak the woman turned back to face him. He gasped; she looked completely different! Instead of the slender warrior, he was faced with a much more familiar form. One he hadn’t seen in a long time.

   “Aunt Beru!”

    He couldn’t help exclaiming. But his shock quickly dissolved into anger. It was an illusion, conjured through the Force. Why was she doing this?

    “How…. how did you?”” He couldn’t finish his sentence, but she gladly picked it up for him.

   “How did I find her?” Her eyes were now sky blue, and her fringed blond hair framed her face. 

    “I found her in you, this is who you wanted to see” she answered simply. She looked just like Aunt Beru. Even the crinkly lines by the corners of her eyes were exactly as he remembered them. Luke’s heart ached, even though he knew it wasn’t real. 

     “You see, Luke” she continued, her voice sounding so familiar now, “You’ve been holding on to something for a long time now.” Luke shook his head, trying to follow her words.

     But instead of explaining further, the now-elderly woman began to slip out of her clothes. 

     “Wait- what are  doing?”

     Luke scrambled off the bench, desperation setting in. But he was dizzy and unstable from the glitterstim, so he fell to the ground in a heap. The woman laughed. 

       “My child’ she knelt beside him. He was backed so far against the wall now that his chain was strained. 

       The suckworm was tucked neatly back into its case. It wouldn’t be needed for this next part. Her eyes met his. They were soft, and light, and kind. Just like they had always been. Luke bit his lip and looked away, trying to block it all out. 

      Suddenly his heart ached at hearing her voice again. She’d always been there to care for him and comfort him. Even after the worst episodes with his Uncle, she found him, balled up in his bed, raw with anger and confusion. He could still remember her sweet smell when she hugged him tight.   

     He couldn’t stop the barrage of memories from flooding his mind. Those eyes were so  familiar they almost hurt to look at. The drug must have made it easy for her to infiltrate his mind. He was an open book to her now. There was nothing he could do to stop it. The Force was strong in her. But even though he could sense it all around him he was too hopelessly sedated to harness it. 

    Why was she doing this? It was bad enough being forced to relive the trauma of his Uncle’s abuse. Aunt Beru was gone. She’d been gone for a long time now.  The woman stroked his injured cheek again.

    “Now I see how you survived all those years, all that pain” she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. She was pressed up against him, and he could feel the heat from her body. 

      “She knew you were hurting…And here you are, hurting again. And I’m guessing Art is a little rougher than your Uncle,” Her whisper was hot in his ears. She pressed a hand to his belly. but her fingers immediately began following the trail of fine golden hairs leading down to his groin. 

      “No, it wasn’t like that!” Luke flushed and he strained against his chain. His head swam and he could barely concentrate enough to speak the words.  _ I never told her _ he flung his thoughts into the force, knowing she could hear him. 

      Her only response was a sly smile. It didn’t look right on Beru’s careworn face. 

_ She knew.  _

     To Luke’s despair she turned her attention to his cock, still awakened from the suckworm. The real Aunt Beru had never comforted him in this way. But somehow the woman had found a dark corner of his mind that wanted this.

        She opened her wrinkled mouth and took him inside.

__ Luke’s stomach churned as his body responded. It felt good. He didn’t want it to, but it did. She bobbed her head slowly up and down, taking Luke all the way down her throat. He bit back a tortured groan.     

_ Please… no   _ Tears welled in his eyes, but he no longer cared about dignity, or trying to resist. He just wanted her to stop. But he was getting closer and closer to climax now, and panic rose within him. Of all the degradations he could not bear the thought of coming inside his Aunt. 

    Luke tried to push her off of him, but he was still too weak. She easily pinned him down, laughing at him all the while. 

     “I had no idea you had such delicious secrets when I agreed to break you.” He was still on the floor and she straddled him. Even her legs were old and wrinkled, but they gripped him tightly. He could not escape. 

_    Please! I’ll do anything! You can send me back to Vantural, just please no! _ She ignored his protests and positioned herself right above his cock.  

    “Vantural is already getting what he wants from you, boy,” she jeered.”In fact, they’re watching right now as we speak…” Luke’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t noticed the security device in one of the upper corners of the cell until just now when she pointed it out. Art must have put it up while he was unconscious. So they could watch. 

   Despite his anguish, Luke still could not resist. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. But he was trapped, drugged and restrained. This must be what it was like to be truly broken. 

    She pressed his tip against her soft, waiting flesh. It was warm and moist. As much as he didn’t want this, he could feel the inevitability pulling her down closer. Despair crashed into him as she ground herself against him. And as his cock slipped inside her, he finally realized just how much Vader wanted him to suffer.        

  
  


   Art watched from his office as the force sensitive woman sank onto Luke’s cock. He hovered over his private viewscreen, savoring the boy’s tormented moans. The drug was doing its job, he’d been rendered completely powerless to resist.  One of the slaves from the tap room worked his cock with his tongue. He grew harder as she rocked on top of Luke, pinning him down.

   “I’m glad you like her work,” Vantural sidled up next to Art. His face was lit up by the screen’s eerie glow. He turned to look Art in the eye.

   “Let’s get this out of the way, shall we? Name your price.” 

    Art’s eyes remained glued to the scene unfolding before him.

    “I wish I could, old friend. But I just got a communication from that Vader fellow. He’s coming back for him.


End file.
